Chapter 43 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Naruto vs Konton
Short Summary Long Summary Chitsujo asks Jiraiya if the seal is finished, and the Sannin assures him that it is, and that he just needs to stick it on the Two Tails. A messenger runs in bringing news. After catching his breath, he reveals it is a message from Shinji, since Commander Jellal is incapacitated. When told by Jiraiya to get to the point, he reveals that Naruto has entered the Mental World of Tailed Beasts and Jinchūriki, trying to end the transformation from the inside. When Jiraiya exclaims in shock, Chitsujo tells him to calm down. Jiraiya rails that he can’t be calm when his godson is doing something dangerous and stupid. When Chitsujo asks if the Sannin even knows how the Mental World works, Jiraiya stops, apologizing for losing his temper. Chitsujo tells him not to worry, and its heartwarming that Jiraiya really cares, with the Sannin saying Naruto’s all he has left of Minato. Chitsujo then explains that Tailed Beasts open a line of communication through the Mental World, adding that only Jinchūriki who have the complete cooperation of their Tailed Beasts can enter. When Jiraiya grins that Naruto gained control of the Nine Tails, Chitsujo corrects him by saying the two are friends now. Jiraiya starts to figure out Naruto’s plan, with Chitsujo thinking on how difficult it will be to fight Konton’s control. Reassuring himself, Chitsujo expresses faith in his creation. Jiraiya frowns, saying that Naruto is Minato and Kushina’s son. Chitsujo corrects himself, deciding not to dwell on the complicated creation of the Acts. When Jiraiya asks if he should still go to Lake Willow, Chitsujo sighs he isn’t sure, wondering if the seal would disrupt Naruto’s technique, and it might harm all those involved. While it’s possible the seal would simply separate the minds and put them back, Chitsujo does not want to take the risk. Jiraiya suggests being a simple backup, with Chitsujo agreeing, while assuring the Ninja that the Mental World is safe, and only Tailed Beast and Jinchūriki have access. Konton is surprised that Naruto isn’t charging him in anger, with Kurama also impressed. When Naruto asks if his opponent is really Konton, he states he’s merely a fragment implanted to keep Yugito’s mind under control. Kurama asks what the Being of Chaos is doing there, saying the Mental World is for Tailed Beasts and hosts only. Konton chuckles, saying he is now a part of Yugito’s mind, meaning he can enter the Mental World at will. Continuing, the Dark Lord states he should not be barred from a single part of his kingdom, and that others are at fault for trying to keep him out of what belongs to him. Matatabi snaps and charges, despite Kurama’s protest. Konton raises his hand and forces Matatabi to vanish as she screams. While Kurama yells in worry, Naruto demands to know what Konton did. The Being of Chaos says he can send Matatabi back into Yugito’s mind with ease, but he can’t do the same to Naruto and Kurama. Naruto then looks at Yugito, asking what Konton did to her. The cruel king chuckles that he just pushed her mind past the breaking point to assert complete dominance, and only his orders are keeping her going. He sighs about how she is at fault for resisting, calling her a broken tool. Konton continues by saying Yugito will just be a hollow shell, if she somehow survives, and that it would probably be better if she was put out of her misery. At this, Naruto screams that it’s Konton’s fault and tries to charge, only to be blocked by Kurama. Knowing Konton is trying to provoke him, Kurama tells Naruto to not lose his head and fight on his enemy’s terms. Konton gives a nice and evil laugh, guessing the pet is keeping the human on a leash, calling Kurama Nine Tails in the process. Kurama declares himself to be a friend, not a pet, and Konton asks how he’s sure it will stay that way. Kurama grins that Naruto will never betray him, and that trying to tear them apart won’t work. Once Naruto calms himself, he demands that Konton release Yugito, and that he has no more reason to keep her under his control, since she’ll lose the battle soon. Konton smirks at this, saying they are far past diplomacy. When Naruto again says there’s no reason to keep Yugito under control, adding that she’ll die if he keeps her like that, Konton asks “So What?” With Naruto stunned at the callousness, Konton asks why he would release her if he has nothing to gain. When Naruto threatens to beat him, Konton laughs that the Act has no idea who he’s dealing with. Naruto then calls Konton a selfish psychopath with no problem killing millions in a pointless war. Konton dismisses this, saying the war is necessary. He continues by claiming Yugito can still serve a purpose, like helping to eliminate Naruto. He calls the Acts of Order thorns in his side ever since he created the Acts of Chaos, calling Naruto arrogant for coming alone to free Yugito. Konton then challenges Naruto and Kurama, saying defeating him will free Yugito. This surprises Kurama, who wonders why a mere fragment of Konton would challenge the Alliance’s strongest Shinobi and strongest Tailed Beast. Naruto gives voice to these thoughts, with Konton smirking at the Ninja’s confidence, believing it will keep things interesting. Naruto then asks why Konton is doing this. When Konton expresses disbelief at being asked that now of all times, he taunts Naruto by saying every minute wasted puts Yugito’s life in danger. The Dark Lord then wonders if Naruto thinks he can appeal to his better nature and show him a better path, like with so many other enemies. Naruto lists off Gaara, Nagato, and Obito becoming the way they were due to tragedy and manipulation, asking what made Konton the way he was. Why would Konton start a war with a kind brother who has done nothing to him? After Naruto says that he’s sure Chitsujo still loves his brother after everything, Konton frowns. He asks why he should say, and that it will mean little for the two warriors facing each other. When Naruto states that evil isn’t born, he once again asks for a reason. Konton then laughs, and reveals that this is all because he hates his brother. This shocks and enrages Naruto, who thinks that Konton has no excuse compared to the tragic villains that he has faced. He charges, screaming that Konton is a monster, all while the cruel king grins. As Naruto forms a Rasengan, Konton shouts that the “boy” needs to have his leash tightened, sending the Ninja back with an explosion that appears out of nowhere. Kurama yells at Naruto for charging, who apologizes. When Kurama notices dark purple pentagrams around him, Konton unleashes Chains of the Damned to painfully bind Kurama. When Naruto tries to free him, Kurama warns that the chains will burn him, and Naruto needs to beat Konton to end the technique. Konton brags about his chains, calling them better versions of the Uzumaki chains. When Naruto asks about the technique, Konton reveals that he mastered the Demonic Art of Destruction, the opposite of Chitsujo’s Heavenly Art of Creation, and calls it the ultimate power for the ultimate being. He brings chaos to Chitsujo’s order, and they are two opposites that can never meet, despite the good king’s efforts. Konton states that he could burn his chains right through the Nine Tails to destroy him, but he won’t waste such a great weapon. As pentagrams form around Naruto, Konton vows to crush the Ninja and take the Nine Tails for his own ambitions. Naruto leaps away, shouting the chains are too slow, earning a smirk from the Being of Chaos. Naruto knows he can’t use Sage Mode, since his real body hasn’t stayed still long enough, and decides to stall for time. Naruto starts with a Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu, with Konton frowning at the “parlor trick” and wanting Naruto not to underestimate him. All the Narutos then try a Rasengan Barrage, but Konton just makes another explosion that ends the clone army, claiming his power is destruction and chaos in its purest form, and Naruto has no chance. Naruto glares and vows to beat Konton and free Yugito. Konton yells for Naruto not to make him laugh and fires a Chaotic Choro, forcing Naruto to dodge and leap away. Konton then creates an Asmodeus and sends it forward. Knowing he can’t dodge, Naruto creates a Shadow Clone to throw him away from the evil looking mouth. Once Naruto lands, Konton points his hands and fires Beelzebub, with the Ninja frantically running from the energy bullets that completely erase whatever they hit. While Naruto thinks how he almost has enough Natural Energy, Konton realizes that it’ll be awhile before he can use Beelzebub, but he needs to figure out what Naruto’s doing. Konton realizes that Naruto has been dodging more than fighting, unexpected from the Number One Knuckle-headed Ninja. Konton figures it out, smiling and admitting that he would have trouble against Sage Mode in this state, but he has the perfect counter for it. When Naruto opens his eyes, Kurama realizes that with Naruto’s real body immobile, he can gather Natural Energy, calling it brilliant. Naruto charges and creates two Shadow Clones, with Konton realizing that the Ninja intends to create a Rasenshuriken. Surprisingly, the two clones engage in Taijutsu while Naruto makes the attack on his own, with Kurama grinning at how far Naruto has come. Naruto tosses the Rasenshuriken, and the two clones vanish as Konton realizes he can’t dodge. Konton then uses Mammon to absorb the attack, with Naruto comparing it to Nagato’s Preta Path. Naruto then forms a Rasengan, with Kurama calling him an idiot for trying to fight Konton directly. Konton grins at this, calling Naruto bold and foolish, with the Ninja responding that fortune favors the bold. Naruto aims the Rasengan for Konton’s face, but the Dark Lord leans and knocks Naruto’s arm off course with a block, with the Ninja wondering why it wasn’t absorbed. Naruto forms another Rasengan, but Konton uses Mammon to pull out and take Naruto’s energy. Konton slams Naruto with a fist to the face and sends him flying, with Naruto realizing that all of his Natural Energy was absorbed. Naruto grins, assured that Konton would turn to stone. When Konton doesn’t, Naruto gasps. Konton explains that when he absorbed the Natural Energy, his own power destroyed it. With Naruto terrified and running out of ideas, Konton advises him to give up, and he hasn’t even moved from his spot. Naruto utters his Nindo, and he will save Yugito and beat Konton. Konton realizes he can’t use Beelzebub or Mammon anymore, cursing his limits as a fragment, hating the idea of limiting and managing his power, calling Naruto a brat for not laying down and dying. Naruto asks Kurama to give him some Chakra, wondering if they’re still connected, with Kurama grinning at the idea. Naruto is then surrounded with a Tailed Beast Chakra cloak, with Konton growling about the Ninja being lucky he needs the Nine Tails alive. When Konton says his patience is wearing thin, Naruto grins that everyone who’s said something like that to him has had their rears whooped. As Naruto charges, Konton creates another explosion, but Naruto surprises him by running right through it. Konton notes that Naruto is stronger, or rather he himself is not at full strength. He then forms dark purple energy around his fists in preparation for a fistfight. When the two clash, the power of the massive ensuing shockwave makes Konton give a mad grin. While the two trade blows, Naruto is unable to land a single hit, with Konton laughing at that. Konton notes the frustration of his opponent, and asks if this is all one of the Four Acts of Order has got. Naruto tries a kick, but Konton blocks it as he taunts the Ninja about running out of time to save Yugito. Naruto knocks the arm away and tries to slam him with a Tailed Beast Rasengan. Konton vanishes with a Chaotic Motus, frowning in anger at being forced to move, in response to Naruto’s grin. When Naruto says it’s a start, Konton says the next step is to actually hit him, which he is confident will not happen, and Yugito will be dead long before that happens. Naruto then says it won’t change a thing. When Konton asks what Naruto’s talking about, the Ninja says others will come after Konton even if he kills him and Yugito. He states that Konton is just adding to the Cycle of Hatred, asking him to stop the meaningless war. Konton frowns at this, remembering that Naruto was a student of the “foolish” Jiraiya. When Naruto asks if he knows him, Konton says he doesn’t personally, and that the main duty of his people is to watch the different worlds and keep the balance. After having seen the rise and fall of so many nations and ideals, Konton calls Jiraiya’s the most ridiculous ideal he’s ever heard, scoffing at the idea of a day where all men understand each other. Konton calls their desired order and peace nothing more than fantasies, and that war starts because men try and fail to understand each other. When Naruto asks how he would create peace, Konton says chaos is the answer, and that he will create a world where people don’t have to understand each other. Naruto protests this will just create more conflict, but Konton smirks that plunging the universe into chaos is just the first step of the plan. Konton asks how you can fight someone who doesn’t understand you if they’re dead. The Dark Lord states that the Conqueror’s Coalition exists because his subordinates understand each other and the ultimate goal, and that one simple rule will be instituted after their victory. Anyone can destroy what they hate without consequence. This shocks Naruto, who wonders how that can lead to peace. Konton calls chaos the true path to peace, with order only leading to resentment from those who want change, saying that chaos is freedom and peace. At this, Naruto understands that Konton will stand on a mountain of corpses to stand at the top of the universe. Konton grins that that comes after beating the Alliance. Naruto says creating peace from the dead is the wrong way to go. He states that while his way sounds ridiculous and could take lifetimes, he will not step over bodies for peace. Konton sighs that explaining his plan gained him nothing and just wasted more time. Naruto decides to finish it, pointing out he realized something when Konton didn’t absorb his attacks earlier. Naruto states that the fragment is far more limited than he lets on, nowhere near the power of the genuine article, while thinking he’d hate seeing how strong the real Konton is. Konton praises Naruto for his guess, while expressing irritation at not being able to crush the child with all his power. Konton then states he is satisfied that his fragment could bind the Nine Tails and hold its own against an Act of Order. Kurama growls at his strength being downplayed. Naruto forms five Shadow Clones and charges, with two sticking to Konton’s side, one in front, and the other two in the air. When Konton sends an energy burst up, one clone sacrifices himself to toss the other behind Konton. Naruto states that if his attacks can’t be absorbed, he’ll just hit Konton with an attack too large to dodge. Naruto then leaps and forms a Massive Tailed Beast Rasengan, and throws it. Konton realizes that the other four Clones will catch him if he uses Chaotic Motus, and he’s not fast enough now to disappear from their sight. With no choice, Konton fires a Chaotic Clamatis, which creates a massive explosion when hitting the attack, while destroying the Shadow Clones and blinding Kurama and Naruto. While Naruto plans, a circle with a pentagram appears beneath the Ninja. Konton then envelops Naruto in his Cries of the Damned, forcing a scream of pain from him. The Dark Lord is revealed to be completely unharmed and calls Naruto an idiot boy, while saying he’s far too weak to win against him. Declaring that the powers of Hell will destroy him, he continues the Cries of the Damned attack for several minutes, forcing Naruto out of his cloak and onto his knees. Kurama yells in worry, while Konton states that Naruto put his ideals on the line, and that they and the Ninja himself have lost. Naruto tells Konton to shut up while he rises, claiming the battle isn’t over while he still breathes. Kurama then sends his Chakra to heal Naruto almost immediately. Konton chuckles at Naruto surviving, admitting that he is strong, but a century too young to beat him. Naruto desires to continue the fight, but Konton sighs that they can’t. Konton’s body then starts to fade, calling the battle a draw, and he will die with Yugito. When Naruto pleads for Yugito’s life, Konton grins that he had no intention of killing her. The Dark Lord says it would be a waste to kill a valuable war asset, only threatening her to get to the passionate Ninja. While his initial gamble worked, Konton had hoped to kill him in his limited time, but it was not to be, and he has to release Yugito and spare Naruto. When Konton claps his hands, Yugito is freed from his control, and the transformation cancelled, saying she will not die. Konton grins and says he will return for his property, telling Naruto to keep her safe until then. Naruto promises he’ll be strong enough to beat him then, earning a chuckle from the Being of Chaos as he fades away. The 5th Division is shocked when Matatabi vanishes, with a motionless Yugito in her place, with Shinji amazed that Naruto pulled it off. While Erza and Lucy stay by an uncounscious Naruto, with the latter asking about his condition. Erza looks and says all they can do is hope, with Jiraiya off to the side pleading for Naruto to come back safe. Shinji gives the order for the field medics to attend to Yugito immediately. He then declares the day a victory, leading to the whole division cheering. When Naruto starts to stir, Lucy calls out to him. He begins to fall from exhaustion and disorientation, but is caught by Lucy and Erza, with the latter asking how he feels. He immediately asks how Yugito is, with Erza admitting she isn’t sure since the medics just got started. When Naruto starts walking, Lucy grabs him and tells him not to push himself. After Naruto shrugs the arm off, Erza says Naruto looks dead on his feet and that he shouldn’t worry about her. Naruto admits this, but insists on seeing if his Jinchūriki sister is okay. When the ladies continue to protest, Jiraiya sternly says to let him pass, with Naruto looking at him in shock. After softly greeting his student, Jiraiya states that Naruto has every right to check on Yugito, since the two share a bond that no else can possibly understand due to their burdens. Naruto thanks Jiraiya and starts walking over, noticing the worry on the medics. When Naruto asks, a Leaf Medical Ninja states Yugito will live, and she’s now stable thanks to some Chakra Pills. Unfortunately, Yugito has slipped into a coma, prompting Naruto to remember when Konton said he broke her mind. Kurama rages that Konton knew full well that Yugito couldn’t help the Alliance anymore, screaming about being played like a fool. Naruto collapses in shock and sadness, greatly concerning Erza, Lucy, and Jiraiya. Crying, Naruto laments that even though he got stronger, he couldn’t beat a piece of a mind. Slamming his fist, Naruto blames himself for Yugito’s condition by being so weak, wondering why he keeps running into enemies stronger than him. Konton laughs maniacally when the fragment’s memory returns to him. He admits that Naruto was powerful, but disappointing. From the shadows, Midarana reveals herself, noting that Konton is really enjoying the war. Konton smirks, calling the Alliance’s failures entertainment. Konton sighs that their present victory means nothing. The Dark Lord then asks what Midarana’s doing there, wondering about her assigned district. The promiscuous woman whines about babysitting commoners, with the only upside being shooting the breeze with a new member and tricking young men to her bed. Konton asks how their newest member is taking to his responsibilities, with Midarana replying that he’s proven himself. She calls him a dedicated and handsome young man, and while she would like to have fun with him, he has the perfect defense to her power. Konton nods, saying his power is the reason they keep him around, and that goes for all his subordinates. Konton then grins about there being other reasons for keeping her around, making the concubine giggle. As she approaches and sways her hips, Midarana decides to attend to her other duties, earning a smirk from Konton. Before it cuts away, Konton tells the Alliance to enjoy their victory and that it changes absolutely nothing. Finally, it show Naruto screaming about being weak, hating the hollow victory. Appearing Characters Chitsujo Jiraiya Konton Naruto Uzumaki Kurama Matatabi Yugito Nii Shinji Hirako Erza Scarlet Lucy Heartfilia Midarana Abilities Jutsu * Rasengan * Rasengan Barrage * Rasenshuriken * Tailed Beast Rasengan * Massive Tailed Beast Rasengan * Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu Arts * Demonic Art of Destruction ** Chains of the Damned ** Chaotic Choro ** Asmodeus ** Beelzebub ** Mammon ** Chaotic Motus ** Chaotic Clamatis ** Cries of the Damned Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 42 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Two Tails Unleashed Next Chapter: Chapter 44 (Fairy Tail Campaign): For Victory Category:Red Willow Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign